The Astronomer
by Sincerely Marigold
Summary: When the marriage law was first enforced, she fought against it with all her might. But now that a war is beginning, Feryn Silverhorn will do anything to defend the family that she never asked for and the Death Eater she has learned to love. Gradual, very gradual Lucius/OC. Rated for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Feryn Silverhorn did not become the ambitious Slytherin that the Sorting Hat had foreseen until her final years at Hogwarts. When the hunger to thrive hit, however, it hit with such magnitude that the entire staff was shocked by her newfound passion. She'd always been a talented young witch, to be sure, with a natural knack for nearly every subject in the curriculum. By the time that Feryn was a seventh year, she'd narrowed her potential career choices down to either astronomy or transfiguration. Professor McGonagall, to her own surprise, found herself fighting in favor of the latter.

Our story opens on a cold evening in December when Feryn was assisting Professor McGonagall with the grading of written work. This task was not for punishment, but instead a training tactic that the old professor began to use on Feryn when she learned of her interest in employment at Hogwarts.

"I assume that you will want to retire early tonight?" McGonagall inquired, placing her tea cup down on the saucer with a tiny 'clink'.

Feryn hardly looked up from her work. "I can stay as late as you need me to." She replied with her soft, almost musical Irish brogue.

"That would mean keeping you away from the festivities."

It is true that this was the evening of the Yule Ball, and although Feryn was set to graduate in the Spring, she'd decided against attending. When she noticed her young protégée shaking off the comment, McGonagall assumed that Feryn had not been asked to attend and dropped the subject altogether.

Now, Feryn was not an unattractive witch by any stretch of the imagination; but her appearance could certainly be described as peculiar. Her fellow students scarcely shied away from making fun of her peculiarities- her tall and lanky build being their favorite subject of ridicule.

As early as Feryn's third year, she towered over nearly the entire student body and did not stop growing until the age of fifteen when she reached a healthy five feet and eleven inches. Since most of the young wizards in her class were roughly her height or shorter, McGonagall inevitably wagered that Feryn's height factored into their disinterest.

Furthermore, there had been much speculation from students and professors alike about her height- why, even old Hagrid himself had suggested to Dumbledore that she might possess some semblance of giant's blood in her veins. Her height was not the only thing that made her the spectacle that she was. For while she was tall as a mountain, she was also as thin as a rail.

During recent years, she'd developed an aesthetic all her own and was often seen clothed entirely in black with her pale blonde lengths of hair piled into a haphazard bun atop her narrow little forehead. This gave her a professorial air and the brass telescope hoisted over her back, often alongside a plethora of rolled parchment with star coordinates only made her look all the more immersed in her work and therefore- unapproachable.

Silence fell between the two witches as they both proceeded with their work. At around 7:30 or so, McGonagall spoke again.

"My presence will be needed in the Great Hall before too long. I can bring you some punch, if you'd like."

A smile found its way to Feryn's reluctant lips and she moved, slightly in her seat. As she did so, the piece of parchment that she'd been working on sliced deeply into her finger. "Ack" She muttered, lifting the severed finger to her mouth. "I need to be more careful. Anyway, you go ahead and enjoy yourself, Professor. Rest assured when you return, there will be no more papers left to grade this year!"

This was exactly why Feryn was the perfect assistant. In several months' time, she'd grown to crave the keen satisfaction of ticking tasks off of a large to-do list, almost as much as McGonagall enjoyed giving them to her! Furthermore, Dumbledore had been thrilled to learn that Feryn's idle hands had been put to good use. However, as Professor McGonagall looked across the room to bid farewell to the young witch, she noticed something unusual about Feryn's injury- something that would surely land her in trouble.

Something else happened in this moment. Something important. Before the professor could inquire, Feryn's black owl, Postman tapped the window. I should note that Feryn's receiving mail while at work annoyed McGonagall during the first couple of months, but given the long hours that she had her assistant working, she'd mellowed out about Postman's evening visits. That was, of course, on the evenings when the peculiar little owl didn't thrust the letters across her office once the window was open. Sadly, this wasn't one of those evenings. The window was open, the letters went flying and Postman was gone before he could receive a single reprimand.

"I'm sorry." Feryn muttered, closing the window. She had all but forgotten about the cut on her finger and the secret that it would surely reveal.

"You've been practicing prohibited magic." Said Professor McGonagall, rather plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"Within the last twenty-four hours, by the looks of it." She continued. "It isn't only you who will be in trouble, you know. Seeing as I was the one who taught you about-"

"As an Animagus yourself, Professor," Feryn began, stopping herself.

"What? Do I understand the temptation? Absolutely, I do. But seeing as you take on a very rare form-" She reached out and seized Feryn's hand. The undeniably chrome blood was beginning to dry and crust beside her fingernail. "Where did you go to transform?"

"I went to the forest. Professor Sinistra gave the staff a notice of my permission to visit Castle Rock earlier in the year. I thought I'd study transfiguration and astronomy in one trip."

"Unicorns," McGonagall began, carefully, "unicorns have been gravely injured in our forest. They were keeping dragons for the tournament just a couple of months ago, if you remember. Could you imagine our grief if one of them…" She couldn't bring herself to say what was on her mind. "Besides, who needs Castle Rock when you have a perfectly good astronomy tower at your disposal?"

In the corner of the room, one of the envelopes that Postman delivered earlier could be seen, levitating. They hadn't noticed it in the heat of their discussion. It had a telltale green stripe across the bottom- from the ministry. They both feared it was for Feryn's improper use of an Animagus form. In which case, the consequences would be regretful.

The little envelope sprouted two hollow eyes and a pair of fuchsia lips and began to speak. "To Miss Feryn Silverhorn: In the wake of the Ministry's new marriage law, you have been summoned for a mandatory examination this coming Thursday, December 27th. If you are unable to attend, please contact the Ministry's new department of Muggle Born's Health within 24 hours to reschedule. Failure to do so will result in your incarceration. Wishing you a merry and joyous holiday season."

Before Feryn could open her mouth to protest, the letter shredded itself into a hundred tiny pieces and fell to the floor like snow.

"Marriage Law?" Feryn asked, genuinely confused. "I thought that was just talk! And even so, it shouldn't apply to students!"

"No. No, it shouldn't. But come this summer, Miss Silverhorn, you will no longer be a student." Professor McGonagall said blankly, her eyes on the shredded paper on the floor.

"This must be brought to Dumbledore's attention. It's practically baiting." Feryn returned to her seat as McGonagall headed for the door. She felt badly for Feryn, of course and still possessed a disciplinarian's urge to proceed with her interrogation about her use of forbidden magic- but this seemed to be punishment enough.

"I must be-"

"I know." Feryn interrupted. " We can continue our discussion tomorrow evening."

"Try not to do anything rash, Miss Silverhorn." McGonagall requested before leaving. "And don't think for a moment that you are off the hook."

While the marriage law that the letter had spoken about was still something of an enigma to the wizarding world, Feryn knew several things about it. The first and most important of these being that this examination would determine her childbearing abilities. Since she was a halfblooded witch, she, among other halfbloods and muggle borns, would be married off to a pureblooded wizard.

To Feryn and those who knew her and her family, it had always been assumed that she was pureblooded. Her birth father, Arcangelo Silverhorn was well respected amongst the purist community and her two younger half-sisters, Clara and Cora Silverhorn were beginning to successfully mingle with the Slytherin elite at Hogwarts. My point being this, whoever Feryn was to be married off to, her family more than likely had some sort of ties to them. Maybe, just maybe, she could use those ties to get out of the arranged marriage altogether.

On December the 27th and by the permission of the staff, Feryn traveled through the floo network to a spacious stone fireplace in the ministry building. Ever the overachiever, she'd arrived thirty minutes ahead of her appointment and decided to use the spare time to read up on the Animagus guidelines.

As always, the massive building was severely congested- spilling over with every sort of magical folk imaginable. She did not bring her aforementioned brass telescope today so it was easier for Feryn to navigate through the foot traffic. Before she could reach her destination, she spotted her father who was engaged in what appeared to be a heated conversation with Lucius Malfoy. The two wizards were on cordial terms for many years. Although, her father had accused Mr. Malfoy on numerous occasions to be ignorant, even cruel towards magical beasts. Feryn didn't care for him in the slightest. Several incidents of hexing that dreadful son of his had cost her the title of Prefect just two months into her fourth year and as such, dashed her hopes of being Head Girl entirely.

She continued on her way, knowing that her father could hold his own in any argument. The Malfoys were, after all, more bark than bite, anyway.

By the time that Feryn actually found the office that she'd been searching for, she realized that her appointment was fast approaching and abandoned her mission altogether.

The nurse burst into the room and handed Feryn a small wooden chest. She raised the lid and looked in. Inside, there were two rows of seven identical vials that were filled halfway with a colorless liquid.

"You'll be able to refill those next July. The two pearlescent ones are less powerful. It's recommended that you use one of them during your mandatory meeting in…" a quick glance to the levitating clipboard that had followed her into the room "... April. Don't worry, we'll provide a note to get you out of class that day." The nurse said, scribbling her signature on what appeared to be a small prescription slip on said clipboard and placing it in between two of the vials.

"I'm assuming this means that I've passed your little examination." Feryn said, sarcastically. She reached for a vial and popped it open. A familiar aroma ascended from within- namely, that of the beverage known in the muggle world as root beer laced elegantly with all of the undernotes of a summer evening at her beloved Dark Sky Reserve in Ireland. "I can brew my own love potions if that is what this is." She continued, unaffected by the memory.

"There's a bit more to them than your common love potion. You can read all about them in the enclosed pamphlet." Was the petite nurse's matter-of-factly reply.

"I can hardly wait to enlighten myself." She closed the lid and placed it on the countertop. "I do have one question, though. And I'd be lying if I said that I'm not afraid to ask it."

"Hm. You're curious about your assignment, aren't you? As I said, you will be required to meet beforehand. While the assignment is set in stone, it will do you well to get to know one another." The nurse explained, flipping through the paperwork. Her eyes moved over the page and Feryn could tell that she was hunting for his name. Her eyes stopped. Although she fought to conceal it, Feryn sensed a great deal of concern on the portly nurse's face.

"What?"

There was no reply. Only an extension of the folder to Feryn. Once it was in her possession, she gave it a long, hard look. There in bold ink was the name, "Lucius Malfoy".


	2. Chapter 2

Feryn felt a cold, sinking feeling. As though she'd been thrust off the top of a high building with the sky and all of its elements whirring past her as she plummeted to the earth. She had to stop, had to find something to break her fall. But what? She searched her mind for an answer. Suddenly, a thought arose and she dashed out of the room, leaving behind the nurse, the chest and all that dreadful paperwork that bore his name.

She pushed her way through the crowded corridors in a panic. The only thing that mattered in this moment was to make it to the place that she had seen him last. And her father. If there was anyone in the world who would be more upset about this than herself, it would be her father. Unfortunately, they had moved since Feryn's appointment and neither of them were anywhere in sight. So, she decided to head back to the line of fireplaces and reach out to Dumbledore once back at Hogwarts.

But, of course, as is common when plans change, the universe decided to shift Feryn's plans back to their original form- if not, in a different way than before. She spotted him from behind, sitting in a padded café chair with his nose in a Daily Prophet. He looked like someone who could not be bothered, but she had to try.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Feryn almost cried, crossing to where he sat. Lucius did not stir. "Mr. Malfoy, might I have a moment of your time?"

"No." Said the velvety voice from behind the newspaper's shifting images.

Feryn shuffled her feet, contemplating her next move. "I couldn't help but notice that you were speaking with my father earlier." She blathered, almost aimlessly.

"… and what part of "no" don't you understand exactly?"

"Please, Sir. I'm not going to ask nicely again. This involves you as much as it involves I." Something in this phrase caught his attention (the fact that it concerned _himself_ , no doubt) and the newspaper was lowered.

His grey eyes narrowed. "You have ten seconds, Miss Silverhorn."

"Any day now," Feryn began, shakily "you will receive an owl naming me as your assigned wife for the ministry's new marriage law."

"That's impossible." He returned to his newspaper.

"Impossible or not, it is happening. You are a friend of the Minister's. I implore you. Come with me and help me- help us, get out of this… this absurd-"

The newspaper was lowered again and this time, with such ferocity that the living pictures at the front of the pages trembled in response, "It is impossible, Miss Silverhorn, because in order for me to find myself assigned to somebody, I would have to have submitted my name for the cause. It is also impossible because your father is Arcangelo Silverhorn and your mother is Belisarda Silverhorn, both of whom, as far as I know, are of some of the purest blood in the wizarding world. Despite their… occupations. Would you like me to continue?"

She could have argued her case further. In fact, she intended to, but in that moment, an envelope, exactly like the one Feryn had received in every single way, descended from the heavens and into Lucius' lap. "Three guesses what it entails..."

The little envelope sprang to life and, as expected, delivered the same news that Feryn had received. Lucius reached for the envelope before it could self destruct and tucked it into his coat pocket. You could still hear its muffled voice conclude the message. Then, without saying a word, he rose, grabbed Feryn harshly by the wrist and attempted to drag her straight to Cornelius Fudge's office.

"You will unhand me at once!" Feryn yelled. The more she struggled, the tighter he held until finally, she decided on keeping up with his strides. "Okay, I'm coming with you. That means you can let go of my arm any time you wish, you revolting brute."

Lucius stopped, "Until you find yourself working in a rank that is higher than my own, the odds of which are beyond unlikely… you will address me with respect. As "Sir" or "Mr. Malfoy" and that is only if you feel like trying your luck. Are we clear?"

"You lost my respect when you had me stripped of my title as Prefect." She said, challenging him. "Now, chop chop. The sooner we get this mess cleared up, the better."

He raised his eyebrow. "Chop chop?"

"Yes, you know. It's a tad more _respectful_ than "pick up the bloody pace"."

His response was a look that Feryn couldn't quite read, but she could have sworn that she saw the faintest hint of a smile behind those tempest-colored eyes. In an instant, however, the smile was gone and they continued on their mission in silence.

Once inside the office, Lucius slammed his hand down on the desk at reception. "I demand to speak with Cornelius Fudge this instant."

"Mr. Malfoy." The young witch behind the desk said with a nod. "May I ask what this is pertaining to?"

Lucius slid the letter halfway out of his vest pocket. "His owl."

"So, you're wishing to make an appeal?"

Feryn gasped in excitement. "I didn't know that we could make appeals!"

To this, Lucius stepped on her foot. Indiscreetly, even cruelly. "I don't have time for appeals. This matter must be resolved immediately." He lowered his voice. "And with discretion. My reputation depends on this outrageous proposition never reaching the light of day. I'm certain you understand." He gestured to Feryn who had heard every word and was growing all the more frustrated by the minute. They turned away from the desk to, much to Lucius' annoyance, sit and wait.

"You know, my father always told me that you were a real piece of work. Now that I've had the pleasure of spending time with you-"

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Miss Silverhorn."

From down the hall, a door creaked open and out stepped Cornelius Fudge himself. Feryn had seen him before, but never this close. "Mr. Malfoy." He said, extending his hand for a quick though albeit formal handshake. Feryn moved to the edge of her seat, making to rise and follow Mr. Fudge to his office. He dropped his gaze to her. "Just Mr. Malfoy. If you wish to see me, Meryl will get you sorted."

She looked to Lucius who, without sparing her a passing glance, followed Mr. Fudge down the hallway. She sat back for a moment or two and looked over at the receptionist who appeared to be buried in parchment. Her fate was in the hands of Lucius Malfoy and the thought of this made her feel as though she'd been force fed a large handful of vomit flavored beans.

When the coast was clear, Feryn decided that eavesdropping would be her next best bet. Assuming the door to Fudge's office had not been charmed against such an invasion. She had to try.

"This is a global crisis," She heard Fudge say, "It is much bigger than you and I. There are worldwide protests. You can raise your voice all you want, my old friend, but it will be drowned out by the noise. As for you and Miss Silverhorn, I understand that she possesses a rather fortuitous façade. You should use it to your advantage."

"And what façade might that be?"

"I was just as surprised as you were to learn of your assignment, having believed initially that she was a pureblooded witch. After doing some research, it looks as though her birth mother is not Belisarda Silverhorn. But a muggle. If you can convince her to maintain a ruse, I don't see how this marriage could tarnish your reputation."

"But it still makes no sense to me." Lucius continues, disillusioned. "Doesn't the pureblooded witch or wizard volunteer to be married off."

"That's how it was at first. But as I said, this crisis is at a global scale."

"So, you're saying that I was randomly selected? Me?!" After a moment of silence in which Feryn assumed Fudge was giving a sympathetic nod and pat on the hand to a scowling Lucius, he spoke again, "What am I supposed to tell the girl? And to learn that one is muggle born when raised by a family such as the Silverhorns would be such a disappointment-"

"You don't have to tell her anything." Feryn held her breath as she watched the door crack open. "She's been listening in on the whole thing."

"For the record, Mr. Malfoy, I know where I come from. The only disappointment that I've encountered today is learning that I must be forcefully married to the likes of you. And Mr. Fudge, you should be ashamed of yourself. Along with everyone else who is allowing the poaching of half bloods and muggle borns. I will fight this." Before she could receive any reprimand for her words or actions, Feryn turned and left, deciding to seek help elsewhere.

The halls were silent after commencement. They were empty, too, save for the occasional passing member of the staff. As a newly instated professor, Feryn was permitted to remain in her dormitory until a space cleared up for her in the reserved section of the castle. She found herself growing rather fond of her silent dorm room that she and her roommate, Atria Savoie had shared for seven whole years. While she was certain that she would eventually grow to miss the company, her lanky Siamese cat, Atlas was missing the company of Atria's pet sphinx (who, coincidentally was named Sphinx). Poor little Atlas was rolled tightly into a ball in the basket that the two of them had shared and if this action didn't tug of Feryn's heartstrings enough, she hadn't heard a purr from her furry friend in days.

Dumbledore managed to successfully get Feryn out of her first scheduled meeting with Lucius. Since Feryn was actually taking measures to prepare for her career on that day, the ministry had allowed a reschedule at the headmaster's request. The appointment would now take place on July the 10th, three days before the wedding. Today was the 11th and Feryn had missed this appointment as well and was awaiting the eventual, explosive backlash of one of the unopened howlers on her desk.

This evening, she decided to free herself from the confines of the quiet dorm room and go for a walk in the forest. She had been meaning to contact the ministry for the use of her Anamagus, but was so afraid of being condemned to seeing Malfoy one more time than she needed to, that she avoided this task entirely.

Besides, if she ended up being confronted, she'd planned to explain to the ministry that it was for academic uses and that she was on school grounds whilst shape-shifting- both of which were absolutely true.

While Hogwarts was hushed and still, the forest seemed alive this night. Lightning bugs were laced throughout the shrubbery while an occasional pixie bobbed about on the breeze. As Feryn emerged with her telescope on her back and Atlas at her heels, she took a final look back at the castle and transformed.

She loved these outings. Probably even more now than before seeing as Postman had never managed to find her in the forest. Unless, of course Atlas ever gave her away. But the Siamese had a habit of terrorizing the poor owl. So, for the time being, Feryn was safe.

She headed towards Castle Rock which was located at a high-pointed clearing in the woods. It was similar to the dark sky observatories that she would frequent with her parents in Ireland- before she went to live with the Silverhorns, anyway. Since she had to climb twenty feet or so above the trees in order to set up her telescope, Feryn transformed back into her human form and prepared herself to follow Atlas up the jagged rock formation.

Before she could begin her ascent, she could hear someone move across the ground behind her. A light appeared at the tip of a wand, illuminating the face of an elderly man. "It's nice to see that you're still attempting to run me ragged with your rule breaking, Miss Silverhorn. Even after your graduation." Dumbledore said, stepping into a moonbeam.

"Given the circumstances, Sir…"

"We all must do things that we don't want to do in life. But you will find that there is more merit in facing them, head on-" he pulled an envelope from his pocket.

"I missed the meeting." Feryn moaned, defeated. "And I know that you aren't going to defend me this time…"

"This marriage law really is a terrible thing. It pains me greatly to know that you must go through this. They will come looking for you tonight. So, perhaps if they find you with me…" Dumbledore took Feryn's telescope and swung it over his shoulder. "And we make it appear as though you are still busy with the training for your post-"

Feryn nodded and they ascended Castle Rock together. After about twenty minutes of observing the heavens, a bird was seen on the horizon. It was smaller and more agile than the common owl. Feryn wagered that it belonged to the King Fisher family. As the bird flew lower, its eyes came into view and they could see that it was looking straight at them. Moments later, before the bird could touch the narrow edge of Castle Rock, it transformed into a man who stumbled to the earth.

"Miss Feryn Silverhorn," said he, as he stumbled for balance but without missing a single beat, "it has been brought to the Ministry's attention that you have once again been negligent with your duties and as such, have condemned yourself to a week's stay in prison-"

"Excellent!" Feryn swooned, chasing after the man, "does that mean that I don't have to marry that odious, arrogant swine of a man after all?! Because if that's the case, lock me up!"

"Now wait one moment." Commanded Dumbledore. "As you can see, Miss Silverhorn and I were once again occupied-"

The man called Featherstone sneered as he searched his pockets. "There's nothing you can do to save your protégée this time." He presented them both with an official looking slip of paper. "I must take Miss Silverhorn into custody."


	3. Chapter 3

The prison, much to Feryn's relief, was not Azkaban. Or rather, it did not appear to have any of the attributes that she understood Azkaban to have. It was, instead, a small holding space in the dank underbelly of the Ministry building. She had her pockets searched and was relieved of her wand and telescope before being taken to a tiny cell at the end of a dark and dungeon-esque hallway.

Since her hunger for solitude knew no bounds, Feryn had dearly hoped that the cell would be empty. But when she looked in, she was immediately disappointed. Inside, was a grizzly looking man with massive bifocals and the most unfortunate brown cowlicked hair she'd seen her entire life.

"Seriously?" She mouthed to Mr. Featherstone who remained unresponsive as he ushered her into the cell.

Feryn hardly gave herself time to familiarize herself with the surroundings. Had she been alone, she surely would have examined every inch of the tiny cell. But, consumed by her own shyness, she retreated to the undisturbed cot which she assumed to be her own and curled up in a ball. After several minutes of complete silence, she began to mumble to herself. Nothing of great importance, merely the constellations that were due to appear in the sky that night. Since the night sky was not visible in the holding area, she didn't want to lose track of her progress. When she felt her cellmate stirring, however, she stopped herself and opened up to the inevitable small talk that they were due to have.

"What are you in for?" Feryn asked, robotically.

"Same thing you are." Replied a muffled voice from across the room. Feryn felt as though the voice had a familiar tonality to it, but it was difficult to place. So she didn't bother.

She turned on her cot so that she was facing the ceiling. "So, you're avoiding it, too?"

"Not I." Said the voice. "My assignment, on the other hand…"

Feryn sat upright and directed a hard stare at the man across the room. "So," she continued, "you can agree with me that this is-"

"Outrageous. Certainly."

It was the sneer on the ragged man's face that ultimately gave him away. "Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Hush! Don't use my name in here. People could be listening."

Feryn contained a laugh. "You can't be _that_ embarrassed of me, now, can you?"

"Being locked in a cell doesn't help much, either." He said, still whispering.

"If only you could hear yourself-"

"Being who I am, however," he interrupted "I was able to pull a few strings."

Feryn wasn't phased, but still moved to the edge of her bed if only to get a better look at Lucius and his horrifically cheesy disguise. "And what did the gallant Mr. Malfoy do this time?"

"I can get us out of here tonight." He said simply.

Again, Feryn challenged him. "I don't mind a night or two in a cell. It's the marriage part that bothers me."

"Suit yourself. But you and I will be sitting in a cell for longer than a night or two. Decades, even. Assuming the law is ever even overturned in the first place."

She breathed. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you see the parchment hanging on the wall?"

Her eyes moved to where he gestured. Sure enough, there was a long piece of parchment hanging on the concrete wall beside the doorframe. "Read it." Demanded Lucius and Feryn rose to observe what turned out to be standard guidelines and two long lines to sign above. "It is our marriage contract."

"I know what it is." Snapped Feryn, crossing her arms. She took a moment to breath again. "All we need to do is sign it?"

"It requires a special quill. Featherstone has it in his possession. I can ring for him if you wish."

"And then…" Feryn began, carefully, "just like that?"

"Just like that." He confirmed, a small golden bell appeared above the parchment. "No ceremony, no statement in the Daily Prophet, no questions asked, really. It will be between you, me and a tab in Fudge's filing cabinet. Please appreciate the lengths that I went to in order to strike this deal."

Feryn kept her eyes on the contract and Lucius reached out and struck the bell. "Yes, you are some hero." She moaned. A moment passed and she spoke again. "We really don't have a choice, do we?"

"Once we are released, we can sit down and decide how we will proceed. We will be able to make decisions within the…" a pause, a cringe, "marriage. But-"

"It is still binding."

"Yes."

Not a moment later, Mr. Featherstone appeared, their wands in one hand and a snow white quill with golden hardware in the other. He muttered a charm to unlock the gate and entered the cell, taking care to close it behind himself. "You both agree to the contract, I assume."

"No." Feryn said, stubbornly. All eyes turned on her. "What? Agreeing and adhering aren't exactly the same thing…"

"That's the best we're going to get with this one." Bemoaned a still heavily disguised Lucius.

After a pause, Mr. Featherstone extended the quill to Feryn. "Very well, ladies first." Said he.

Feryn accepted the quill, but hesitated to sign. She turned her eyes to Lucius. "One request." She said to him. "Will you drop the disguise for one moment."

"No."

"Then your eyes, at least." Feryn could feel her hand beginning to shake. "Just your eyes."

Upon her request his eyes, which had been charmed to a dark brown shade began to shift like the waves on the ocean. Moments later, they'd returned to the same steel, tempest blue that they were by nature. Feryn remembered that time, not so long ago when he had made those eyes- and only those eyes smile. "There is a good man in there." She thought to herself. "A kind man. There must be." With that thought in mind, she scribbled her full name onto the parchment and looked on as Lucius did the same. As the ink dried, it changed from black to gold and two golden, flat-faced rings showed up on both party's left hands.

"Your wands, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Featherstone said, formally.

"I will be keeping my maiden name if that's okay." Demanded Feryn.

"You can call yourself whatever you bloody well please in day-to-day life, but for formalities, you are Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius looked just as troubled as Feryn. "But of course," he insisted, "anonymity will be a priority-"

"Will you two stop it!?" Demanded a troubled Featherstone. "Look, I understand that you are upset about this arrangement. But you have the ministry bending over backwards for your comfort as it is."

"My comfort?" Asked Lucius, challenging him. "None of this is for my comfort! It is for-"

"Your reputation." Said Feryn, as she started to leave the cell. "Yes, yes. We all know. You just want to protect your beloved reputation." She stopped. "Oh, Featherstone, do you have my telescope?"

"You can collect it at the front. But I will warn you, you will likely have no time for telescopes tonight." Said Featherstone, following suit.

Lucius followed last, at Featherstone's heels. "The contract clearly states that we will have 24 hours to consummate the marriage. Given our pattern, we will more than likely be waiting until the 23rd hour to follow through with it."

Feryn stopped walking for a moment, feeling quite uncomfortable and then proceeded to a small desk at the entrance to the hallway, requesting the return of her telescope.

Once it was in her possession, the pair apparated in silence. Feryn had no idea where their destination was, but she knew for certain that she would not be returning to Hogwarts tonight.

She found herself, surprisingly so, in a less-than-grandiose kitchen. The space was dimly lit and very small.

"I assume this is Malfoy Manor." She teased, setting her possessions on the countertop.

"Heavens, no. That would rouse too much suspicion." He had finally dropped the disguise and was looking at his reflection in a tabletop mirror across the room. Feryn couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "This is my cousin's summer home. If you look out the window, the city that you'll see is Cork."

Her ears perked up. "Cork you say?"

"Yes."

"I grew up in this area." Said Feryn, moving towards the nearest window where she beheld several cramped rows of colorfully painted homes and cobbled streets.

He turned his gaze away from the mirror. "We can go somewhere else if you'd like. If being here makes you uncomfortable…"

"No. It was only for part of my youth, anyway."

"You grew up in more than one place?"

"Yes." Feryn abandoned the window and leaned against the countertop. "You don't have to force small talk with me."

"Well," he said, still maintaining his distance. "The two of us are going to need something to talk about every time that we… I'm sorry."

This was the first time she had ever seen him flustered. She laughed slightly under her breath.

His eyes grew cold again. "Is something funny?"

"I've never heard you apologize before."

There was silence as they both contemplated what to say next. After a moment, Lucius moved towards the table and pulled out a chair. Surprisingly enough, for Feryn. "Please sit." He said. Feryn, disbelieving, followed his command.

"I think we should come up with a plan that works for us." He said.

Feryn was relieved to see that he was coming into his own, because she was shaking from head to toe.

"They gave you potions when you went for your examination?"

She nodded.

"Do you have the potions with you?"

"Obviously not."

"Do you know where the potions are?"

She nodded again.

"Would you like to retrieve them?"

She concealed a laugh. He was a dreadful interrogator. Or whatever he was trying to be in this moment.

"What I mean to ask is… are you going to want to use the potions during our monthly… meetings?"

"Honestly, I don't like the idea of using a love potion that has been brewed by a third party."

He leaned in. "You do know that it is more than merely a love potion, don't you?"

Feryn rested her chin on her fist. "What else is it?"

"There are components in it that aid in conception. I mean, the entire reason for this arrangement is to produce children, after all. That being the case, the potions are optional. So, will we be using them or not?"

Feryn smiled uncomfortably. "I haven't really thought about it." This was true. Over the last couple of months, she'd gone out of her way to avoid thinking about these things.

He remained quite serious. "Well, think about it. I have the means of brewing a mild love potion for this evening if you think it will help us along."

"I don't know."

"You have to meet me halfway, Miss.. Mrs…"

"Feryn." She watched him closely. When she realized that he was not going to repeat her name, she leaned forward. "You're going to need to make an effort, too."

He crossed his arms, rose and began to rummage around in the kitchen for what Feryn assumed would be ingredients. However, before Feryn could come up with some excuse to oversee what was being put into the supposed potion, he pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"For the conversation." He explained, reaching for a glass. "Would you fancy one as well?"

"I suppose."

He poured the drinks and returned to the table. "To us, I suppose." He said, preparing to toast.

Feryn reached for her glass. "To supposing." She said in an ironic tone.

Lucius took a massive sip. "Did you ever tell your father about this?"

Feryn shook her head and did the same, coughing up a small puff of smoke.

"Would you mind my asking why?"

"Honestly, I've done everything in my power not to think about this. Since talking things tend to lead to thinking about them, well…" She sipped a second time. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems as though the one thing that the two of us can agree on is the secrecy of our situation."

"Yes, but it can only remain a secret for so long. Once you start to show…"

"You think I don't know that?!" Feryn snapped.

Lucius' face had softened a great deal. The firewhiskey was mostly to blame. "All that I'm saying is, we need to be prepared for when the contract becomes less lenient. For when we have no other choice than to go public."

Feryn looked at the wall. "Does anyone that you are close to know? Anyone in your family?"

He shook his head and rose for the remainder of the firewhiskey.

"Could we not get drunk?" Feryn asked.

"It'll take more than a bottle of firewhiskey to get me drunk." He filled the glass once again and returned to his seat across from Feryn. "So, I take it you're a lightweight."

"Typical of most eighteen year olds."

"So young." His voice softened. Despite Feryn's glare, he took another sip. "And already preparing for your career. That is impressive."

"At this point, I'm really just holding out hope for my career."

"You've never heard of working mothers?"

She shrugged and took another sip. "I don't have a choice now. So what does it matter? I am happy that you brought up my career, though. That was something that I was hoping to discuss with you."

"Go on."

"I don't want to stop working. Or living at the castle."

He nodded. "Where you will be addressed as-"

"Professor Silverhorn. Until the appropriate time."

His eyes wandered to the silver bracelet on her wrist. "Have you ever had a boyfriend, Professor Silverhorn?"

A sip, a cough, a puff of smoke. "It's Feryn. No. Why?"

"I'm just trying to get a background on you, that's why."

"I believe," Feryn said, feeling more uncomfortable than ever, "and correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're trying to figure out whether or not I'm a virgin."

Discomfort that no amount of firewhiskey could remedy took over his face. "That's your business, not mine."

"I wasn't saving myself for anyone. I just never got the timing right. Now that I think of it, it's actually kind of sad." She reached for the remainder of her drink, downed it, and blew the smoke from her lips in a narrow puff. "But you should be pleased. It's to my understanding that men love virgins."

"I'm not a monster, Miss Silverhorn."

"Feryn."

"Feryn."

She nodded. "Are there any conditions that you would like to discuss before we…"

"Intimacy…" he said, looking at his empty glass, "intimacy sometimes causes a change in young women. A closeness. A longing. I suppose that my greatest concern coming into this is that you will undergo that change. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"You're worried that I will fall in love with you?" Feryn said simply.

"I was thinking more along the lines of infatuation, but yes… that would present an issue as well."

"Love in a marriage would be an issue?"

He twisted the glass in his hand. "This is not a normal marriage."

"One child every two years is our requirement. Will you love them?"

"We don't have to have this discussion right now."

"Then after how many glasses?" Blared Feryn, preparing to stand up and head for the kitchen. "Maybe we should include in our little guidelines that we refrain from talking during our little… whatever these are. Because frankly, talking to you is making me sick."

He shrugged. "So be it. But we will have to talk eventually. About all of these things that we wish to avoid right now."

Feryn reached for the bottle, but stopped herself. "I need air." She muttered.

"There is a balcony through the living room."

She gathered her telescope, wand, and the light blanket and throw pillow from the couch and headed outside.

Lucius remained in the kitchen, polishing off the rest of the bottle in silence. After forty five minutes or so, he decided that sitting still was no longer an option and decided to throw together the mild love potion that he'd mentioned earlier, just incase Feryn had changed her mind. Once complete, he stepped onto the balcony and found her shifting back and forth from a small sexton and the telescope that she'd mounted on the railing.

"I have an early morning and busy day tomorrow, so if we are going to do this, we'd better-"

"Smells like… root beer." She said, not looking up from her work.

Lucius looked down at the potion. "Is that at all like butterbeer?"

Feryn shook her head, looking through the sexton and pulling a star coordinate map from the breast pocket of her black denim jacket. "Muggle drink. It's tied to a childhood memory of mine. You don't have to pretend to be interested."

"At least I know that I brewed it correctly." He said, extending it to her.

"On the balcony?"

"I was thinking so. There is also a skylight in the guest bedroom. I was thinking it might help you to look at the stars while we…"

Feryn looked up finally and accepted the potion- but did not drink it. "It would." She smiled only slightly and handed the potion back to him. "Drink it. That on top of the firewhisky that's already in your system and you just might turn out to be the man I'd always dreamt would... could you tell me where the bedroom is? I'd much rather undress in private."

He gave her the directions and waited behind on the balcony for several minutes. Feryn never knew whether or not he had taken the potion. Perhaps it was better that way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** While this story is rated "M", I still wanted to insert a quick notice that the following chapter contains the story's first appearance of explicit material. Also, the way that the breakdown of my chapters panned out, this one opens on what some might believe to be a rather risqué scene. Proceed with caution if you think you might be offended.

Feryn had never felt so naked in all of her life than she did lying under those sheets, waiting for him to walk through the door. She watched the stars from the opening above her head and decided that she wouldn't take her eyes off of them until their time together was over. Her heart began to race with anticipation when she heard his footsteps from down the hallway.

"Have I given you enough time?" She heard him ask from outside.

Her normal response would have been sarcasm. But something inside, some dark element that she'd never even known to exist sprung alive with curiosity. "You have."

Then, footsteps. Despite the promise she had made to herself, she moved her eyes, seeking him in the dark room. When they found him, she saw that he was just as naked as she was beneath the starlight.

"Let me see you." He whispered, tearing gently at the covers. Feryn felt the cold air of the room touching her skin and then, warmth. She felt as though she was blushing from head to toe. He moved closer, as close as he could without making any contact. "Let me touch you." His hands grazed her skin, beginning at her neck and moving, gradually down her chest. She shuddered, only slightly as his hands rested on her small, bare breasts. "So young." He repeated. Feryn shut her eyes. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." Her eyes remained closed as he moved in. She searched for the scent of root beer on his face or the taste of it on his lips as they touched hers, but all that she could find was that of firewhisky. It was the first kiss that Feryn had ever received and to say that she enjoyed it, would be something of a lie. Probably because amidst the shock of everything that was happening to her body in this moment, she had forgotten to breathe. As the kiss ended, she drew in a quick breath of air.

"Are you okay?" He asked, smoothing her hair beneath his hand.

She nodded and moved her eyes to the stars. "Is it true what they say?" She asked.

"What?"

"That it hurts."

"Only the first few times. Then you will come to enjoy it."

She realized that she was beginning to shake and calmed herself by breathing deeply. "Is there anything that I can do to enjoy it this time? That isn't firewhiskey or a potion."

He lowered his lips to her ear and with a whisper in his voice said, "Watch the stars. I will try to help you along."

Then, Feryn felt the cold air of the room touch her skin again. He was no covering her, but had moved down the bed a ways. She could feel his touch on her inner thigh, moving slowly towards the untouched region between her legs. She expected his hand to move all the way, but felt instead the warmth of his breath and within moments, the dampness of his mouth. It was almost a kiss. Or rather, the way that the first kiss that they had shared moments before should have been. She could feel herself relax and gravitate towards him with each caress of his silky tongue.

"Don't stop." She said, her voice quivering. He heard her command and proceeded with more intensity than before. Her face grew warm. Her body, responsive. Somehow, he knew exactly where to touch and when. "Deeper." She commanded, collecting the edge of the sheets in her fist. But he could only touch so deep. Her back arched and he let her finish with the faintest and tensest of gasps. Then, before her very first sound of pleasure could leave her lips, he sprung from his position and seized her shoulders. Her eyes broke from the skylight and she saw in his eyes an animal-like intensity, a longing unlike anything that she had ever seen before. Whatever pleasure she had felt before was interrupted by a blinding pain as he tore inside of her. She tried to cry, but he muted the sound with a savage kiss. Every move that he made, every thrust seemed to create a newer and deeper wound. She wanted so badly to hate him, to hate the assault that he was making on her body, but with each passing moment, she found herself growing accustomed to his rhythm and before long, it seemed to be the most natural thing in the world like a singular heartbeat keeping them both alive. When he finally relieved her of the kiss, she spoke again. "Deeper." A sob. "Don't stop until you touch my soul."

They remained in one another's arms for a while afterwards, their bodies slick with sweat. Neither of them spoke, but Feryn's words before their climax still hung heavy in their minds. It would seem silly in the morning, certainly. But for the time being he, the man who she was wedding to against her will, had touched her soul.

When Feryn awoke, she found that she was no longer in the summer home and instead, in her dormitory. Her first thoughts, naturally, were questions of whether or not the night before had been a dream, but the loungewear that she didn't exactly recognize, the golden ring on her finger and perhaps most annoyingly so, the soreness in her lower anatomy proved her suspicions to be incorrect. She searched her space for anything that Lucius might have left her with, but the only signs that he had apparated with her was a copy of their marriage contract, folded neatly on her nightstand alongside yesterday's outfit. No trinket, no thoughtful handwritten note. Nothing.

She sat in silence before dressing. The soreness was most prominent when she moved, so she decided that today would be less productive than others. Atlas didn't like this idea, however, so after an hour of sitting and thinking (and trying not to think), Feryn headed to the Great Hall with Atlas at her ankles to brunch with the rest of the staff.

She found herself wondering how he was throughout the morning. Perhaps his concern about her developing feelings carried some weight after all.

Fortunately, something happened towards the end of brunch that caused Feryn to focus on other things: this came in the form of an owl from her father. She rarely received letters from home these days except for when something was wrong.

 _Dearest Daughter,_

 _I received word that you were taken into custody last night._

 _Since you are of age and are covered under the witch's privacy decree, I will not pry._

 _But I will say this- if you continue to neglect your responsibilities of an Animagus. This includes applying for the license and undergoing any testing that it requires, I will refuse to post your bail should the ministry actually decide to hold you next time._

 _If you need anything, don't hesitate to write._

 _Your father,_

 _Arcangelo Silverhorn_

"Privacy, indeed." She muttered, dousing her porridge with cream and spilling the rest into a saucer for Atlas who accepted it graciously. "Just another area of my life that I have no control over if you ask me."

She sensed movement behind her and turned to see Dumbledore who had stopped momentarily on the way back to his office. "Ah, nice to see you out and about this morning." His eyes wandered to the ring on her finger. "I can understand, of course, if you'd rather be alone."

Feryn shook her head. "I'd actually love the company. If you have a moment to spare."

"For you, Professor," he said, sitting down, "I have plenty of moments to spare." He narrowed his eyes. "How is married life treating you?"

"Lonely." Feryn confessed, stabbing her porridge with her spoon.

"I can speak to Professor Snape later today and try to find you something for the pain."

Feryn nodded, she could tell that this was going to be an uncomfortable, almost invasive conversation. "I received a letter from my father." She said in hopes of steering things in a different direction.

"In regards to your Animagus."

"Yes."

"You keep secrets very well, Professor Silverhorn." He gave her a wink when he saw her taking relief in not being called 'Professor Malfoy' or anything else of the like, "I have always admired that about you. But I am hoping that eventually you will learn just how much easier life can be when you aren't all bottled up."

"I am intending on applying for the license. It's just, coming from a family that works closely with unicorns… and it is extremely rare for an Animagus to- at least, I think it is. You are talking about that secret, aren't you?"

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Both at the same time, I suppose." He turned to leave, but a thought prompted him to stay a moment longer. "I wonder…" He started.

"Yes."

"Just how much do you know about unicorns?"

"Let's just say that last year, Hagrid practically had me lecturing his classes when he reached unicorns!" Feryn said, proudly. "Why?"

"Would you mind meeting me by the forest after you finish your brunch?"

Feryn dropped her spoon and rose. "I'm already finished."

When they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Feryn was more than half-expecting to find an injured unicorn or some other unfortunate occurrence of the like. She turned around to face Dumbledore with crossed arms.

"I know that when you transform," he started, "it is usually in this area. Simply put, I asked you to come here with me because I knew that it would be more comfortable for you." He had confused her, it showed in her face. So, he decided to simplify things. "Have you ever transformed in front of anybody?"

"I showed Professor McGonagall last year. Thought it might earn me some extra credit. All I got was a letter home and a detention."

"Would you mind transforming for me now?"

Feryn shook her head. "Not at all." She faced away and took a step towards the woods, just like she had many times before. Only this time felt different. She looked down at her feet, nothing had changed. She took another step, focusing on the magic. Nothing. "I don't understand."

"There is one more thing that you can try." He said with some encouragement. "I am certain that you know how to produce a patronus?"

"Of course!"

"And is your patronus a unicorn as well?"

Feryn nodded.

"Cast the charm into the woods."

Feryn closed her eyes, recalling the same memory she always had and casting the patronus charm with force. A blue light shot from the tip of her wand and into the trees. Moments later, the slender shape of serpent emerged from the woods.

"I don't understand. That is not mine. Not even close."

"The unicorn," Dumbledore began, "symbolizes virginity in many cultures."

"So, you mean to say that because I am no longer..." she stopped herself.

"It is one of the more unusual things I have seen in my life, yes. But then again, it was a very rare association in the first place."

The guilt inside had all but doubled by the time Feryn returned to her empty dorm room. She couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't the mere fact that Lucius had taken away her purity and more, perhaps, because she had enjoyed it. Either way, the arrangement had taken away yet another important part of Feryn's life and this thought was enough to turn her bitter all over again.

"At least this will give the feckin' ministry one less thing to worry about." She muttered to Atlas who responded very simply by jumping off of her bed and pursuing the ends of Feryn's shoelaces.

By the time 3pm rolled around, Feryn decided that her studies in the dry subject of henges and solar eclipses were going nowhere and chose instead to go for a bath. When she reached the Prefect's bathing room, which she was still had permission to use even after she was stripped of her badge, Feryn realized that she was still wearing the dark thermals that she'd woken up in underneath her black denim jacket. When she pulled them over her head, she caught a whiff of firewhiskey and immediately thought of him. The hot water felt divine, exactly what her sore limbs had been missing all day. She sat back and thought things over, focusing especially hard on what Dumbledore had said earlier about the dangers of secrecy. She decided that perhaps Lucius and herself had wasted precious time yesterday in the anticipation of their first sexual encounter. She also decided that the two of them should meet again without those pressures to discuss how they would proceed. As she sat alone in the swirling waters, she wrote a letter to him in her head about how they should speak again before her ovulation was due to peak in two week's time. By the time she'd returned to her desk and her parchment and quill, however, she realized that she sought no resolve and merely to be in his presence again. Thus, Feryn began to accept her inevitable inflation with Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day brought more clarity. If not, in the form of frustration. Feryn was finally given permission to move her items out of the dormitory and into her own private corridor in the Astronomy Tower. The space that she would use that Autumn as her office was linked to her room, but it was currently being used for storage and needed to be cleared by Filch before Feryn could set it up.

For the time being, her room had everything that she needed from thick curtains, a large empty bookcase and a small balcony with a mount for her telescope. Of course, Atlas claimed this territory as his own before Feryn even discovered it for herself. The sizely desk beside her bed beckoned to be studied at but again, fate had other ideas for Feryn and Postman managed to drop two new letters on her books while Feryn was conversing with Professor Sinestra down the hall. One of the letters was from the Office of the Governors of Hogwarts, welcoming Feryn to her new living space and more importantly, providing her with rules and regulations for it. Her eyes scanned inevitably to the bottom of the letter where each of the Governors had signed their names. There in the most elegant penmanship of all, was Lucius' signature.

Once the office was cleared, which was something that Feryn was certain to press Filch for doing, she would have the means to start creating her syllabi for the coming year. Dumbledore was starting her off rather easy, as the instructor for the lab portions of beginning and intermediate Astronomy. She would also assist Professor McGonagall in the first year's Transfiguration classroom. For now, she readied herself by brushing up on the curriculums that she was taught at that age.

The following two weeks were productive. Feryn finally gained her (somewhat tidy) office when the owl from Lucius arrived. She fought the numbness in her chest when she read the enclosed note:

 _Feryn,_

 _Please apparate to the Cork residence this Friday evening._

 _Don't forget your potion._

 _We will negotiate our arrangement further during this meeting._

 _Yours,_

 _L.M._

Of course, it was not the overtly affectionate message that she had been hoping for deep down, but it was better than nothing.

Friday arrived at a snail-like pace. Feryn prepared a bag with fresh clothing, several sheets of parchment, a quill, her telescope and, at his request, the potions. She figured that perhaps they would contain in them some component that would help her remove herself from the situation that night. Or perhaps not. This time, she fussed over her appearance until the last possible minute. When she arrived at the location, she found Lucius at the table, looking over their contract uncomfortably.

"Did you bring the potion?" He asked, in a tone that suggested impatience.

Feryn set her bag down on the floor. "I have it right here."

"Good. They will start monitoring them as of today."

Feryn crossed and plopped down in the chair across from where he sat. "You're joking. I thought you said that they were optional."

"They are. They will only become a mandatory factor if we continue to be… unsuccessful. Which we were last time. Have you even read the guidelines?"

She shook her head and was met with a disapproving glance.

"Well, I suppose we should get started. I have somewhere I must be at 9:30."

Feryn looked at the clock on the mantle and frowned. "That gives us a little less than an hour, then."

"Exactly. I assume you want to meet in the bedroom again. I can wait here. The stars are due to appear through the skylight at any time now."

Her eyes moved down the darkened hallway, disappointment still apparent on her face.

"Or," Lucius continued, "we could try something else if you would like."

She hadn't really considered it. "The skylight does help." She then recalled that he had considered the balcony the last time that she was there. "How private is your balcony, anyway?"

He stood and readied himself to usher her out. "Just private enough." As they walked, Feryn reached for his hand and laced their fingers. "What's this?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea." They moved onto the balcony.

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked, moving his thumb across her knuckles, harshly.

"Accio potion."

He watched as Feryn caught the potion, hesitating to sip it. "We don't have all night, you know."

"Before I take this, I was wondering if you could do... what you did last time."

His expression was hard to read. "How is your balance?"

"Exemplary."

"Sit on the railing."

Feryn followed his instruction and Lucius knelt, pulling back the edges of her skirt. "Is this your school uniform?" He asked.

"I raised it a few inches this morning."

"How thoughtful. And look, you aren't wearing any knickers." He purred.

"I thought you might appreciate the effort." Feryn said moving her hips into his touch. She just barely felt his mouth begin to graze her femininity when he spoke again.

"It must be true what they say about you, then."

"And what is that?" Feryn asked with impatience.

"That you are an overachiever." He looked up, loving the game of cat and mouse that was beginning to ensue. "I mean, good heavens, child. You come to me today already wet!" He rose. "I believe my work here is already done. Take your potion."

Feryn stared, unsure of what was happening.

"Take… your potion." His voice slowed. "Or I will be forced to shove it down your throat."

She continued to stare, taken somewhat aback by this comment. "If you're suggesting that you want to experiment-"

"Don't pretend that you know how to satisfy a man, Little Girl. Now, take the potion."

She was beginning to tell that this evening was not going to pan out as well as their first time together had. "Wow. And to think that I was actually looking forward to this…"

He removed his hands from her entirely. "I thought I told you not to become emotionally invested our intimacy. Take yourself out of the equation. Take the potion."

"I am not emotionally invested in you." Feryn reassured him. And herself as well. "I just like to experience things with a clear mind. You know? Without some potion clouding my senses."

"Do whatever you please. If you already have feelings, the potion will only increase the changes of conception." He said with a shrug.

This made sense to her and so, she threw back the potion and waiting a moment or two to feel any effect- which came in the form of a slight dizzying feeling, as though she was tipsy. She leaned forward and slid off of the railing and onto the balcony.

"Turn around." Lucius said, placing his hands less-than-affectionately on Feryn's shoulders.

She turned away from him, watching the light that the moon was casting on the alleyway below.

"Lean over the railing a little." He breathed down her neck.

Feryn followed his command. One thrust later, and he was inside of her, his breath enveloping the nape of her neck. Pleasure came sooner this time and within a matter of minutes Feryn could feel her body give full response.

"You young ones always cum too soon." She heard him say, flatly.

The ecstasy of her release stayed with her until he finished and for several moments after he pulled out.

"Clean yourself up and apparate home." He said, preparing to leave the balcony.

Feryn heard his feet falling as he entered the house followed by the pop when he apparated. She knelt, pressing her face against the bars of the railing and cried for only a moment or two. Feeling not exactly violated, but certainly unwanted.

The creation of her syllabus took Feryn's mind off of things for a while. She found that her initial feelings for Lucius had been crushed by their last encounter and in their place, her heart occupied itself with hoping for pregnancy. That way, their mandatory meetings would decrease. By the time August rolled around, however, Feryn realized that they did not successfully conceive and she readied herself for the inevitable.

This time, she was more eager to take the potion. But when she arrived in Cork, she found Lucius in a more conversational state.

"Sit please. I should tell you right now," he began, handing Feryn what appeared to be, of all things, a cold glass of pumpkin juice "that our secrecy has been compromised."

Feryn refused to drink or sit. Instead, she crossed her arms and paced slightly. "How do you mean 'compromised'?"

"I mean," he said, simply, "that your father knows."

She laughed this off. "That's outrageous. I would have received seventy owls by now."

"I'm assuming that you haven't because you are here."

"So it was recent?" Feryn asked, still uninterested in sitting at the table. When there was no response, she spoke again. "Would you mind telling me what happened, Lucius?"

"Fudge's secretary offered your father congratulations on your behalf. She has been terminated, don't worry."

"Good god!"

"From his service." Lucius clarified. "The stupidity of some people…"

"So, what do we do? Does this mean we have to go public?" Feryn leaned against the table. "I mean, did you talk to my father about it?"

"Feryn. Sit." He said, surprisingly calm.

"I did not have the opportunity to talk to your father. Since I don't have any daughters of my own, I can only speculate about what he might be feeling right now. As far as I can tell, he does not know how long we have been married. Only that we are. He didn't seem upset. Only confused. Is your virtue- was your virtue important to him?"

"Of course it was." Feryn finally sat. She stared at the wall before letting out a small laugh. "He will probably kill you."

"Here is my suggestion, we continue with our arrangement, but you do not return to Hogwarts in the morning."

"But-"

"Just hear me out- you do not return to Hogwarts in the morning, the two of us will apparate to my home and extend a formal invitation to your family."

"So we are going public?" She asked.

"That I cannot say. I honestly don't know what is going to happen from here. The only thing that we can do is ask your family to respect our mutual desire for privacy."

After a moment of staring into nothingness, Feryn nodded. "I wonder… since there is less of a rush this time, would you mind holding off on… you know, until it is closer to midnight?"

"And what would you suggest we do in the time proceeding? Talk?" His voice seemed cold, dismissive.

"Well," Feryn wrung her hands in front of her, "yes. Talk. Seeing as we might have to get to know one another after all…"

Lucius stood, fixing to prepare himself a drink. "Your parents are in a very interesting line of work."

Feryn nodded. "We are an interesting family because of it."

"It might amuse you to know that the core of my son's wand is unicorn hair. Since the Silverhorns sell to Olivander, well…"

Feryn smiled. "Draco and I share that similarity."

Lucius turned, sloshing the firewhiskey about in his glass. "Hawthorn?"

"Aspen."

"Aspen." He sneered. "You must be a tyrant to cross in a duel."

"I can hold my ground very well." She sipped her drink with a hint of pride.

"But that is not the area that you are training to teach in. Why?"

"Transfiguration is a very important part of dueling." Feryn confirmed.

"And astronomy…"

Feryn shifted in her seat, feeling interrogated.

"Must come from your muggle side…"

"It does." Said Feryn, fearlessly. "But the Mobys weren't your everyday muggles."

His interested had seemed to decrease. "I see." Feryn was beginning to feel distress from the decline of their conversation when he spoke again to her own surprise. "Were they the ones who liked that…. Newt Beer drink?"

She couldn't help but smile knowing that he'd remembered something from their first night together. "Root beer." She confirmed. "And it wasn't my parents, it was an American named Cyrus. He used to run the dark sky conservatory. It's actually not far from here. He offered my family protection when… well. You probably aren't too interested in hearing about all of that."

"When did the Silverhorns come into the picture?" He asked, unsurprisingly more interested in her roots in the wizarding world.

"Not long after that, actually. Once the Mobys were arrested, I just sort of… fell into their lap. Then again, there was Hercules who helped me a great deal."

"And who was Hercules?" He was feigning interested and it showed.

"The unicorn I found. He was part of the Silverhorn's protected herd. Of course, I didn't know that at the time. They came to collect him at the gypsy horse fair that I attended with the Mobys every year. A week later, I found myself under their protection as well."

He examined his nails. "Let me guess… the Mobys were fortune tellers."

"Something like that." Feryn said with a nod. "I didn't belong with them. And it took me nearly nine years to finally figure out that I don't belong with the Silverhorns, either."

"And where do you belong?" He asked, robotically.

"In my study. With my books and my telescope." She stopped. "Now tell me something about yourself."

Lucius began to pace.

"It can be anything, really. Your work, your travels, that tattoo on your arm."

He stopped in his tracks, something had hit a nerve.

"See, that's the thing about intimacy. It typically requires both parties to show a little skin. And I have very good eyesight, even in the dark." Feryn said, coyly.

Lucius finally spoke, after taking a rather elongated gulp of firewhiskey. "That is one area of my life that I am _not_ willing to discuss. And never will be..."


End file.
